Inflammatory disorders such as allergies, asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, and atherosclerosis affect large numbers of people. While anti-inflammatory drugs are available, many have serious side effects, including increased risk of stroke or gastric damage or are systemic suppressors of the immune system. Thus, there remains a need for additional anti-inflammatory therapies.